$\dfrac{9}{6} - \dfrac{4}{8} = {?}$
Explanation: $ = {\dfrac{9 \times 4}{6 \times 4}} - {\dfrac{4 \times 3}{8 \times 3}} $ $ = {\dfrac{36}{24}} - {\dfrac{12}{24}} $ $ = \dfrac{{36} - {12}}{24} $ $ = \dfrac{24}{24}$